priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Pink Smile Coord
(レインボーピンクスマイル) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Holic Trick. It is first seen in episode 190 worn by Sophie Hojo. It resembles the Rainbow Blue Smile Coord, Rainbow Orange Smile Coord, Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord, Rainbow Green Pafé Coord, and the Rainbow Red Pafé Coord. User Appearance Top A pale pink top with tiny white dot print, slightly darker lining and heart-shaped buttons. Over this is a pink diamond tile jacket with white dot print and a strip of white fabric going down each side with a lilac diamond pattern going down the middle. The center of the torso is lined with ruffled white fabric that has a silver lining and strips, with remainder hanging beneath this. Sewn to the back is a ruffled silver fabric. Sewn to the left shoulder is a ruffled gradient fabrics coming in white with shiny silver speckles, silver, and pink. The white sleeve cuff has a single line of silver around it, along with a ruffled trim. The lapel is covered in tiny silver studs in two alternating patterns, along with a layered bow. The main portion is white, followed by a layer matching the jacket, and one of ruffled silver fabric. Comes with a ruffled choker that has a pink string around the middle, while on each hand is a white finger-less glove lined in silver with a pink cuff that has two silver rings on it, along with a layered, ruffled cuff. Bottoms A rainbow pleat with silver lining inches from the hem. On each piece of fabric are white dots, with the pink pieces adorned by a heart pattern. The waistband is a pink diamond tile with silver stud lining and a single star on each corner, along with a matching strap. Hanging from the right hip are ruffled pieces of fabric, coming in white with silver speckles, silver, and pink with silver lining and white ruffled trim. Hanging from the back of the skirt is a gray and pink gradient fabric with tiny dot print, along with two large ribbons with multiple tails, one being white with gray designs, the other matches the jacket. Along with their ribbon tails is a gray dotted layer. Shoes Pink diamond tile boots with tiny white dots covering them. The toe is white with shiny silver speckles, while the sole is solid pink. The tongue is silver, and the shoelaces are white. On the back of each heel is a bow. Inches from the top is a silver buckled strap. Accessory A pink diamond tile cap with white dots and ruffled trim around the op. Two pieces of fabric are sewn to a silver bow, one white with shiny speckles, the other is silver. Game is a Cool Premium Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.6 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T406.jpg A720A11E-6087-4DF9-A751-8110E386F33D.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Cool Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection Category:Promotional Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Sophie Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1